


Burning Hearts

by HerAlterEgo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, Akumatized Adrien Agreste, Akumatized Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Akumatized Chat Noir, Chat Noir Angst, Comfort/Angst, Declarations Of Love, Evil Chat Noir, F/M, Heroic Adrien Agreste, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Identity Reveal, Love Confessions, Marichat, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerAlterEgo/pseuds/HerAlterEgo
Summary: Ladybug finally landed on her balcony, noticeably late for Chat's movie night with Marinette. Noticing her room lights remained off, she smiled. Chat Noir must not have shown up yet.She jumped down and de-transformed. Her kwami immediately flew to the plate of cookies as she closed the window behind her.Her Kwami froze on top of the plate in a panic, “...Mari-” she looked past Marinette.Marinette slowly turned, eyes widening to meet another set of bewildered green eyes.Her- Her stray cat- He sat on her bed, sporadic eye movement between her and her kwami.He stared. At Marinette. Marinette and her Kwami. /At Marinette and her kwami/His throat dried, coughing out the dry popcorn he was catching.Words caught in his mouth, mumbling only her name between panicked coughs.





	1. Prologue

\- Prologue -

 

Chat Noir managed to convince Marinette to spend one night with him- To lounge on her roof and stargaze. His insistence struck her as curious, he had only met her as Marinette a few times and he, for some reason, wanted to spend time with her.

“Yknow what, Tikki.” She said, lying on a lawn chair staring at a darkening sky under a thin cloud cover.

“What is it, Marinette?”

“Maybe I was wrong about Chat. He has a soft side,” she giggled to herself.

“Yes Marinette,” she sighed into a soft smile, “you’ve been saying this for two weeks now.” She floated to her shoulder in a fit of laughter.

Marinette bit her lip at the playful retort, “Because it’s weird to think, Tikki!” She crossed her arms, “But really- who knew that stray cat had a sweet side to him.”

“Cat noirs have been soft-hearted since the beginning.”

“All of them?”

“Most! Others were wrongly chosen. But remember, masks can make you act differently.” Tikki floated into Marinette's hand, “perhaps this one doesn’t act so flirty in his other form.”

Marinette playfully rolled her eyes, “I somehow doubt that.”

Tikki turned, “He’s coming!” She flew to the open terrace window and sat on the step, acting as a toy.

Marinette noticed his golden bell and wild hair jump roof to roof in the distance. His figure filled her with a strange warmth, one she could never identify, but brought a soft smile to her cheeks. If it weren’t for his metallic subtleties; he would be invisible in this night.

But something about his movements seemed foreign; too slow... too deliberate. She leaned and fixed her gaze on the stars, dimly shining through the clouds.

She heard a tap on her terrace, the quiet sounds of a cat. Though, the silence of his steps was odd.

“The stars should be coming out soon, Chat- you picked a nice day,” She said to the sky.

The absence of life turned her head around to look at him. Knowing he would have usually started flirting by now, she tried to find his eyes in her gaze. But the dark figure stood there, empty. Her doubts subsided when she identified the wild hair as her own chats. But his eyes sombrely looked to his feet.

“Chat?” She turned her body to face to him, his empty demeanor commanding the attention of the night.

He stood. He opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shifted and closed it. A cloud moved from the moon, to reveal his face. The familiar green eyes, glossy.  
His flushed cheeks demanded her gaze. She had never once through their year-long partnership seen him so... So vulnerable. But in Marinette’s eyes, she had only known him for weeks. He chose to show this side to Marinette. It was as strange, but she could only imagine how much he needed somebody right now, regardless of who.

He lifted his gaze to her legs, “can I- uhm- stay for a bit? I mean. I know I meant to but- for a bit longer?”

“Of course, chat.” She quickly took his hand and guided him into her bedroom, seating him on her bed. She kept the balcony window open, welcoming the peaceful night air. She ensured a box of tissues and garbage was close enough to them both.

Chat sat on her bed, hands on his lap uncomfortably, distantly looking at his own costume covered feet. He wanted to tell her what happened. But should he show her instead? He jumped at the feel of someone’s skin on his own.

She retracted her hand from his back and apologized. “Would you like something to drink?”

He looked at her, unsure, but smiled at her gesture.

“Chat.” She whispered, “My Nana makes the best tea in the world.” She nudged his elbow with her own, “I’ll put some together, okay?” She lifted herself from the bed and went towards the kitchen.

He turned to watch her go, almost stopping her. But, he figured it would be a good way to stay longer, to finish the tea.

She hesitated with the kettle, unsure of which tea and unsure what to say. She wasn’t supposed to know Chat Noir as a person as a person like Ladybug, so she couldn’t rely on her skills as a friend to cheer him up. The kettle blew across the kitchen, but she focused on her hands clasped on the counter. But maybe this wasn’t about cheering up? Maybe just a presence. A soft hand on the shoulder, so he knows he doesn’t need to go through this- whatever it is- alone.

When she returned with a tray she was surprised to see he was not sitting up anymore; rather, lying with his head on the pillow, eyes closed and legs crossed. She placed the tray on her desk and listened. His breathing told her he was awake, though floating between here and there.

“That smells amazing,” he said through closed eyes, slowing lifting himself from the bed.

The corner of her lips pulled up, uncharacteristically proud, “Honey lemon peach tea- sweet enough you don’t need sugar.” She poured him in a little teacup, “I hope you like sweet things.”

“Anything from you, I’ll love.” He winked at her. “The smell already makes me warmer.” He took a cup from her, heavily blowing on it before placing it to his lips. A burn of sweet peach and honey lemon filled his cheeks.

“I’m glad.” She smiled, ignoring the remark and pouring her own cup. She had a taste and decided to ignore the fact it tasted nothing like her Nanas, but quietly enjoyed it.

“Thanks for letting me come here so often Marinette,” he put his cup in his lap in hesitation, “Your house is... a lot more... it feels a lot more like a home than mine.” His gaze returned to his feet.

She sat quietly. She had to acknowledge how kind both her parents were, but figured it was the norm until she started noticing Chat’s off-handed remarks of a tough home life.

Chat Noir spoke up again, talking to his feet, “My mom left a couple years ago- my dad never blamed it on me, but he did take it out on me… for a while. Not just verbally but...” he scratched his arm in hesitation

She looked deeper into his face, remembering his flinch at her touch. She slowly approached him again, sitting inches away from him, placing a hand on top of his. She opened her mouth but quickly closed it.

“I’m sorry I pushed you away.” He intertwined their fingers, “i just left after he....”  
Her hand twitched. She knew what he was going to say but the softness of his voice at such a harsh accusation brought darkness to her chest. She tightened her grip on his hand, tea cup shaking in the other.

“When she left, I think he was angry at someone, angry at the thought of me leaving him too maybe. So, he made my old bodyguard... hit me? But as soon… his assistant heard, she replaced him. The new one has always refused to lay a finger on me, so it stopped being a problem… until recently.” His voice cracked, “I think I pissed off my father? Asking for things I’m not… I’m not usually allowed.” He laughed, “I learned from my time as Chat, so I fought for something.” He softly smiled, “how foolish to think it would work.”

She took their cups and placed them back on the tray. She looked up at him, eyes no longer glossy- just open, vulnerable... yet empty. She slowly approached him, placing a hand on his cheeks, forcing him to look at her and she rubbed his dry cheeks under his mask. His eye flinched, it was only now she saw his eyes. The Mask concealing everything he wanted to hide. His skin was rough underneath.... Bruised.

He avoided eye contact, pushing her hand away from his cheek. “It was just different… it was actually him… it was him this time…” his voice cracked again as he rubbed his cheeks. “At least before… he knew it was wrong- and stopped almost as soon as it started... So, I thought he was sorry.” he forced a laugh.

“Chat...” she whispered, interrupting his dark laughter. She massaged his hand with her thumb.

After a moment of silence, she took her hand from his and placed it on his shoulder. She hesitated, softly brushed her thumb under his eye again, as if looking for more bruising, his mask making it impossible to know for sure. She shifted her gaze to his deep green eyes. One slightly more open than another. A deeper green than she noticed as Ladybug. A somber green.

“Someone... took care of you?”

“Nat- I mean- my fathers assistant took care of it. She didn’t apologize but seemed... She seemed sorry.”

After a few moments, she brought her hand to the back of his neck, pulling herself into his embrace. She wondered for a moment… Nat? It sounded familiar. But she shrugged it off. She didn’t want to know.

She shook her head in his neck, “I’m so sorry this happened to you.” She pulled herself closer, wrapping both arms around his neck. That he had a father so sick, so unappreciative, so utterly repulsive, it burned a fire in her chest.

“It’s not your fault this happened,” He relaxed as the scent of fruits from her freshly washed air and peaches from the tea washed over the room. He softly wrapped his arms around her waist, letting the warmth of her heart fill his own empty chest. He didn’t realize his void of a heart until he pulled her as close as he could. He felt tears built up again. He needed more of her warmth. But convinced himself what she had to give should be enough, he shouldn’t want more.

His dark eyes peeked through. He felt her soft hair brush against his cheek. He lifted his hand to her hair at the back of her neck. Though, disappointed he couldn’t feel it through the thick, protective guise of chat noir.

He opened his mouth in surprise as she softly pulled her head away from his neck. The soft, warm girl looked up into his hungry eyes. She placed her lips to his cheek and closed her eyes, allowing their skin to touch his.

He swallowed his hunger and looked anywhere but her lips. But he wanted to feel like himself if he ever did kiss her. He wanted the moment to be right. He wanted her to want it. He allowed the soft feel of her lips on his cheek to fill the depth of his chest. He shifted the grip of his claws from her neck to her shoulders and allowed her to calm him. The softness of her touch. The quiet of her breathing. The sensual touch of their skin

He felt his shoulders relax and his torso sink into her body. His hands dropped to the small of her back. He sat still and allowed her touch to quench his parched heart.

The tea would have cooled down by now, but this was a lot warmer than the tea could have been.


	2. Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support!
> 
> Edit: Just edited minor dialogue for more feels, but also to better accompany the next chapter!

Chat Noir was _already_ late for his date with Marinette. Gladly, he didn’t need to use his powers on today’s akuma.

He smiled at the distant sound of Alya harassing Ladybug about the ordeal. He said his farewells to the girls, smiling at their growing friendship. He made a mental note to watch the interview on her blog later as he used his baton to fly into the moonlit city line.

He spied the time on a passing building. _20 minutes late_. He sighed to the buildings swiftly passing under him. He hurried making his baton clank faster against the pavement below. He hoped Marinette would forgive him for being so late.

Oh, _Marinette,_ he sighed with a soft smile. The confidence he gained from his conversations with her was surreal. He smiled at a passing board advertising Paris’s favorite superhero. A kind of friendship Nino couldn’t offer. The love and friendship she showed him was so foreign, but the thought of her only brought warmth to his chest. Marinette _knew_ him as Chat. Ladybug _never even cared_ to get to know him. Marinette _understood_ him. Ladybug just seemed to dismiss his efforts. The thought of Marinette’s touch on his shoulder filled his entire body with the familiar warmth, earning the corner of his cheeks to pull in a blush. He slapped his cheeks. He didn’t want to ruin their friendship like that.

 

He triumphantly landed on her balcony, eager to tell his lady of his courageous exploits during the akuma attack.

But his shoulder sunk as he noticed her lights were off in the room below.  He looked around pointlessly before shrugging and letting himself inside the room. He figured he had been in there enough as both Chat and Adrien to know she had nothing to hide.

With the help of the moonlight illuminating her room through her skylight, he spotted a bowl full of popcorn and cookies. If it was for them, he wondered where she had gone. Hearing her parents stumbling around the bakery a few floors below, he assumed she went to help them. So, he grabbed the popcorn bowl and fell onto her bed. He slowly threw popcorn pieces into his mouth, almost like a game awaiting her return. He spied at a picture of himself on her wall and smiled. He wondered if they could watch the new Jagged Stone documentary tonight.

 

…

Alya took this opportunity to harass Ladybug for her viewers. “Does this mean every Parisian is a possible target?” Alya rose her phone to catch her response.

Her earing blinked for the first time, “Possibly…” her face scrunched in thought, “But please!” she perked up, “Everyone just needs to do their best to contribute to positive emotions and we’ll be that much closer to no akuma attacks!”

Alya nodded, “So, you and Chat Noir can use the time to track down Hawkmoth, yeah, makes sense”

“So, Paris can be a happier place! But that too, it’ll make our jobs a lot easier,” Ladybug winked at the girl as her earing blinked once more, “Bug out!” she called in a panic whipping out her yo-yo and pulling her through buildings. 

As she swung through the city lights, she looked for the time on the passing city hall. _Over 20 minutes late!_ She sighed, swinging faster. _He’ll need to feed his kwami anyway! So, it’s fine!_  She smiled, slowing her pace through the small rise neighborhood.

 

She wondered just how Chat was going to try to woo Marinette… maybe with more talks of his dangerous exploits during akuma attacks. Those were the most entertaining, especially when she caught him exaggerating. She was just glad the talks put a smile on his face. Talking with her as Ladybug, his smile was never quite as wide or as true. With Marinette, his smile reached his eyes. Maybe today she could even complain about her day at school dealing with Chloe. Chat always welcomed and encouraged letting out her emotions; he always demanded their friendship be two-sided. She felt her own lips pull at the corners. She tapped her cheeks to dismiss it before spotting her complex.

She finally landed on her balcony. She grinned, noticing her room lights remained off, Chat must not have arrived yet. She opened her terrace window and de-transformed as she jumped down. Her kwami immediately flew to the plate of cookies as she closed the door behind her.

“Mari-” Her kwamis voice rose in panic.

Marinette turned from closing the window, noticing Tikki frozen with a cookie in her hand, staring to the other side of the room.

She turned to her bed, eyes widening to meet another set of widened green eyes.

Her- Her stray cat- sat on her bed, sporatic eye movement between her and her kwami. His mouth dripping popcorn.

 

Chat stared. He stared at Marinette. And her Kwami. _At_ _Marinette and her kwami_.

His throat dried, caught in the dry popcorn, he let out a series of coughs. Words caught in his throat. He mumbled her name between panicked coughs.

Chat jumped from his position, popcorn bouncing off his suit to the floor, “Mari- My- You’re-?” he looked between her and her kwami. _Her kwami_. “You have- You’re- _this whole time_?!” he almost spat.

Over the past few weeks, they had really bonded. In a way he could never imagine as Adrien… or with Nino. It brought so much warmth into his heart. A kind of warmth he hadn’t experienced in _years_. Filling a void, he didn’t even know he had.

He felt the venom in his tone. He was angry. Of course, he was upset. He trusted Marinette with his secrets. Secrets he didn’t want Ladybug knowing.

But his eyes softened upon looking at the girl. Her own panicking went unnoticed. She fell to the floor, eyes wide and rocking herself, muttering. Muttering something about dangers and apologies.

He was upset… for a few seconds. But he was glad it wasn’t anybody else. He was glad his two favorite people were the same. Honestly, he was glad Marinette was capable of such incredible deeds. He already knew she was incredible. _But she was Ladybug this whole time too?_

_Shit_ , His chest burned with a whole new sense of admiration. Knowing her leadership roles in school with her adorable clumsiness. It was… warm. It was real. There was no fake behavior like with Chloe or his other famous friends. She was genuine. She was… someone he wanted in his life. And this was no time to push that away.

He knelt on the floor in front of her, “I’ve never seen my bugaboo so scared,” he winked at her, tapping her nose.

She looked up at him, wide panicked eyes slowly relaxing. Almost into a smile... A laugh. “You’re so stupid…” she brushed her nose with her arm. “But…” she sniffed, “of course I’m scared.”

Chat sat cross-legged in front of her, tilting his head. “Why are you scared…? Your identity is safe.”

“Is it?” she rose her head to him, “What If you get akumatized? What if you’re under another akumas influence? You… You’ll know who to go after...” she looked at the feet she was sitting on, “my friends… my family. What if you accidentally tell hawkmoth?!”

He frowned. She was right. He put a hand on her shoulder, “I guess we’ll just have to protect each other from now on,” he smiled down at her. “Like always,” he smiled.

He finally noticed her little red kwami float to her knee, her eyes frowned.

“Hi.” He almost whispered, seeing another kwami was odd. “I’m Chat Noir.”

She flew to his nose, “Yes. And you better be more careful from now on, Chat Noir.”

He held in a smile. “I promise. We’ll both need to be extra careful.” He placed a gloved hand on Marinette’s hand.

"It's okay, Tikki. This was my fault for not being careful," Marinette sighed.

"I shouldn't have come in so uninvited." Chat interjected

"It was an accident," Tikki sighed, "Both of you will need to be careful," Tikki looked to Chat Noir again, "especially you in your other form,"

"I will, I promise." He looked back to Marinette’s somber face looking up at him. He knew her learning his secret identity was out of the question- no matter how perfect it would be. It’ll just be _Adrien’s_ little secret, Chat thought. Maybe he didn’t need to give up their friendship. He and Marinette could still be close, no matter who they were.

Chat smiled, “Now how about that new Jagged Movie?”

Marinette’s eyes lit up. She was meaning to see it with Alya next week. She bit her lip, Alya would get so upset if she watched it without her.

Noticing her doubts, he coughed, “Or we can talk about that crazy girl from your class… what was her name?!” he laughed.

“Chloe!” she yelled, as if completely dismissing the despair she felt a moment ago. He smiled at the fact she was distracted so easily. “Alya and I were this close to going on a double date and she ruined it!”

“A double date?” he titled his head, genuinely confused.  _With who?_

“Yeah! There’s this boy in my class...” She bit her lip. He already knows her identity, so there no point hiding his name...

“Oh.” He put a hand up, “The one you mentioned as Ladybug a few weeks ago?”

Marinette hesitantly nodded, “Yeah… His name….”

He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, “You don’t have to tell me.”

Marinette sighed, “Well, it doesn't really matter now…” she hesitated, biting her lip, “You know that model, Adrien Agreste?”

 

Chat froze. What? Blood rushed to his cheeks. “That- That perfume guy?” he felt his voice crack in a nervous laugh sporadically looking between her and the door.  

 

"Yeah..." Marinette sighed, looking to the corner, “But he’s so much more than a model! We got off on the wrong foot. I thought he was a bully- being friends with _Chloe_ of all people _._ But I was so wrong! He has such a soft heart, a good sense of justice and… he’s just so sweet. Because our best friends are dating, I think we’re pretty good… friends? Y’know? So I at least thought we could go on a double date- As friends, of course... but maybe not… But it was Alya's plan! But… There was that one time he cancelled on all of us for ice cream… and I was so upset I sorta took it out on Andre the ice cream guy… He became akumatized because of me... I guess I told you about him after that, didn’t I? I- Oh I’m so sorry- I’m rambling!” she put her hands up in defense, "But i guess that was why i couldn't make your date as Ladybug..." She bit her lip to make her stop talking and looked up at the quiet cat in front of her.

His face was red, his tail curled into his arm and hands on his cheek. His paw rose, hesitantly going to his wet cheek. He had so many things to say, thinking about them all made him ears drop in a pout. For one, he had an apology. He got mad at ladybug for standing him up- but he was the one who stood her up. Oh man. _He stood up Ladybug_. _And got mad at her for it. And, he can't even apologize._

"Oh, Chat! I'm sorry!" she panicked, her initial anxiety coming back, "I was being inconsiderate to your feelings... You like Lady... bug... I guess now you know that's... -oh man- I'm so sorry!" her hands flailing, not sure if she should put a hand on his shoulder or not. 

_Inconsiderate? She thought she was being inconsiderate?_  The boy.... the boy she said she liked that night... _was him_. if only he could tell her how happy the news made him.  _Ladybug liked him back_. He never thought the day would come. Not only did she already like him, she liked him for his real self. Not his guise as a superhero. 

He didn’t realize the day would end with him wanting to expose himself to her this bad.

She jumped at the sound of her phone buzzing, glad to be distracted. But her eyes widened upon reading the text, then turning to stare her desk in a quiet hesitation. She suddenly looked up to him as if he was her only hope. "I may need your help, Chat," her eyes filling with the familiar flurry of emotions.


	3. The Akuma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for all the comments and support! Its getting a lot more attention than i thought it would and it warms my heart!
> 
> I hope you guys are ready for the angst developing in this chapter~

Adrien leaned forward on his desk, acutely aware of the girl behind him. The girl that had his back over the past few weeks. The girl that had his back over the past _year_. He heard the quick writing of the classmates around him, the acute focus on the class. What class was he in?

He wanted to turn. He wanted to look at her. He wanted to see her expressions change. Her clumsy, carefree expression. But he also craved seeing her narrowed focus on the protection of Paris under the guise the world has come to love. The world remained unaware of her identity- the clumsy girl behind him. _It was his little secret_.

The sound of her dropping her pencil knocked him out of his thoughts. He spotted it roll next down the stairs, next to his seat. He grinned. He bent down to grab it and turned on his bench, looking her straight in the eyes.

He tried to channel his inner chat noir with a pick-up line, but the look on her face made him choke on his words. The girl’s cheeks flushed, her eyes widened, starring directly at him. The girl he had come to know, the confident clumsy girl. She looked at him with a face he only saw in his dreams. _Did Marinette always look at him like this?_

A hand slamming on his desk knocked him out of his thoughts, startling him to drop the pencil farther down the staircase. Another slam from a nearby desk. Chloe looked straight at him from her desk, grinding her teeth.

Adrien turned to the immediate presence in front of his desk, taken aback by the demanding teacher.

“Just because you are famous, does not mean I will allow cheating in my class, Mr. Agreste.” The tall, purple haired teacher spoke to him uncharacteristically kind.

He turned his body back to his desk, watchin the teacher pick up Marinettes pencil and hand it back to her. He looked down and noticed a blank test in front of him. A test. They had a test today. _Right_ , he helped Marinette study for one last night… The text she got was Alya reminding her… It calmed them down.

“30 more minutes!” 

He picked up his pencil, wiping his moist forehead with his sleeve. _Shit_.

 

….

 

“You’ve been acting… weird today, man.” Nino bit into his lunch. Leaning on the pole behind him.

Adrien titled his head at his friend, “Have I?” He crossed his legs on the staircase he was sitting on.

“You finally realize Marinettes feelings or something?”

Adrien felt his heart quicken, “Finally?- wait. Did you know?”

Nino smirked, “Bro, everybody knew.” He laughed into his lunch, waving at the passing Alya. She sat down to eat with Marinette on the opposite staircase.

Adrien sighed. He hadn’t realized her feelings for him because of his feelings for Ladybug, despite it being noticed by everyone. He bit his cheek in regret of how stupid it sounded. _He didn’t realize Ladybugs feelings because he was too distracted by Ladybug_. _Ridiculous_.

“Oh, about the other day- sorry Chloe got in the way of your plans with the girls.” Adrien bit into his lunch.

“Oh, don’t sweat it. Alya and I went to the movies instead.”

Adrien cough nervously, “I mean… If you want to try something again,” he glanced to his quickly vanishing lunch, “I’m free Friday night.”

Nino widened his eyes at his friend. He was so used to Adrien always cancelling he was astonished at the fact he _actually_ wanted to plan something. But he narrowed his eyes, “no cancelling this time?” his narrowed eyes turned into a laugh.

Adrien gulped into a nervous smile, “I can get out of modeling early- they usually take pity on Friday nights.”

Nino held a triumphant fist, turning to call Alya. But he hesitated, turning back to Adrien with a grin that reached his eyes. “Has Marinette… finally got to you?” he smirked.

“W- What?!” he closed his eyes, swallowing the burn rising to his cheeks. “I- I just feel bad for always… yknow- canceling!” he closed his lunch in a panic. He widened his eyes, wondering why it was so hard to admit it… _Why was he stuttering_?

He turned away from Nino’s grin as he started elbowing him for a response. Almost too excited. “F-Fine!” Adrien sighed.

“Fine, what?” Nino mocked in a tone way too eager for the extent of the question.

“She-” he raised his hands in a hesitated panic, “I-” he hesitated again. He just couldn’t say it. He felt even more blood run to his face. “She’s cute, okay?! I just- I’m” he raised his hands into soft fists, _why was admitting it so hard_? Nino’s expression turned soft in response, before widening his eyes at someone behind Adrien.

He turned and noticed Chloe walk up beside him, face flushed with anger, but softened upon his gaze.

“I… I wanted to ask to go out again… But- You- You’d choose the baker girl?!” her flushed cheeks made her wet eyes stick out. But she shook her head, “You’re probably just going through a phase, right?” her voice cracked. Her initial yell caught a few people’s attention.

His expression dropped. It wasn’t a phase. He was starting to realize just how much he deeply cared for Marinette. Every side of her. He would choose her over being famous any day. His cheeks burned at the thought and dropped his gaze to the wall behind her.

He opened his mouth to apologize but froze at the approaching purple moth from her rear. He reached to grab her hand in a panic, pulling her into his arms. She released a panicked cry in response, but the action caught the attention of the school yard.

He kept stepping back, shewing the moth with his lunch bag. An inch before it touched the bag, he dropped it and pulled Chloe’s hand along the yard. Despite her fighting, he pushed her behind the pillar beside Marinette and Alya. Somewhere she was safe. Nino followed quickly behind them.

Alya turned to Marinette, “Anyone have an empty container?”

“Only dirty ones,” Nino shrugged. The girls glared at him, “What? It’s lunch!”

“Then use a dirty one!” Alya rummaged through her own bag. “These moths are dirty already!” She mumbled, taking out a dirty thermos.

The group stood their ground at the approaching akuma.

Alya stepped forward, but Adrien held her arm back. “Throw it, I don’t want you to get akumatized.”

Alya smiled at him and nodded. She aimed for the erratic movements and found a pattern as it approached. Quickly she threw it and, with the power of luck, it landed top down with the akuma underneath.

The team stood still, awaiting any last-minute movements. The thermos was shaking lightly, everyone staring intently. Adrien looked to Ninos lunch bag, still in his hand. He took it from him and slowly approached the unstable thermos.

“Someone call Ladybug!” he yelled before slowly stepping closer, extending his arms with the bag in both hands.

He slowly dropped it on the thermos, and the heavy weight made the shaking stop. He sighed in relief and dropped to his knees in front of the container.

He turned and looked at the group, starring intently at the cup. They were still tense. Why?

He looked back at the thermos.

Despite the heavy weight, the moth was peeking through the bottom. It was thin and strong enough to sneak itself out. He cussed to himself, realizing this was not a normal moth.

Adrien noticed his hand was too close to the moth to retract it in time.

With his current position, he would need the pull of someone to get him out on time. _He heard the distant cry of his name_. _Marinettes voice_. It sounded so desperate. So vulnerable.

Despite his agile, cat-like reflexes to move away, the moth caught his ring at the last moment. His miraculous.

He felt Plaggs distant scream in his head. _Shit_.

He turned to look at Marinette, muttering an apology.

He promised he would be careful. How could he let this happen?

Marinettes distant cry rang in his head before he felt what all akuma victims have felt. A voice in his head and a strong desire to obey. Starring at Marinette, his vision went blurry… and empty. He tried to let her voice protect him.

But he had never been Hawkmoths victim before.

He felt the hesitant, familiar voice of Hawkmoth and his mind went dark, the only thing he could see was purple. No longer in control of his body. Or his allegiances.

“ _Well this was… unexpected. I was hoping for the ever so emotional rich girl. But… Adrien. Adrien Agreste. Your emotions… are very strong. Your power… more than anyone else. … But why? What is it you desire? Or something else..._

_The only thing this powerful... Could it be...?_

_No. No! I saw you and Chat Noir together! You can not be. It must be your emotions. Powerful ones."_

Adrien felt the feeling overwhelm him. The familiar conation of an evil man. It reminded him… It reminded him of his father.

_“Your deepest desire lies in…. Oh. How interesting. Your very own father? What did he do, boy?”_

The feelings of neglect, control and abuse consumed his heart. He had never once felt the feelings overwhelm him like this. It was… It was empowering.

_“Interesting.” His voice almost cracked, “I also see your desire to be Chat Noir- So...I'll give you his powers… With a little bit of your fath-… my- my powers. You will now have the power of Chat Noir. Each sigil on your ring will either let you turn someone into an unquestioning aide with agility like yours, or you can use your Power of Destruction and turn your prey into coal. You have 5 sigils and thus 5 tries before you must give me the jewels of chat noir and-"_

_I don’t care, I wish to punish parents as disgusting as Gabriel Agreste. This will be perfect,_ Adrien smirked to himself,  _Finally._

_“But, do not forget-”_

_Ladybug, I know. But you’ll be in for a surprise, Hawkmoth_ , he felt a deep throaty laugh. He opened his eyes, feeling the same sense of empowerment flow throughout his body.

He looked directly at Marinette standing with her friends.

“ _Good job, my boy.” Hawkmoths last comment riled up his heart rate even more. He is nobody’s boy._

He noticed a window behind Marinette, his refection clear in the glass. His suit the same black as night, his golden bell now a deep purple. His hair changed from a neat gold to a ragged black. His cat ears tall behind the deep black hair. His green eyes now glowing a dark purple. The purple glow reflected off his black suit and pale face. He grinned at himself. He looked down to evaluate his now long and sharpened claws, scratching them against the nearby pillar. _Perfect_.

He bent his knees, starring at the frozen school yard of children. He spotted the familiar group of friends protecting the original target of the akuma. But Marinette, standing with Nino looked… lonely.

He jumped up to the group in swift movement and put his claws on the neck of the girl in the middle. _A perfect partner_. Marinette starred up at him, eyes widened with a mix of fear and helplessness. A defensive hand placed on his leather chest. He looked at his ring, five sigils available. He wrapped the other hand around her waist, feeling her small body shake in his grip. Her vulnerable state made him want to play with his food even more. He tapped his sharp claws against her small waist in anticipation. He narrowed his focus and eyed her earrings, placing a gentle thumb on her cheek.

“Would you like to join me, my lady?” he asked, smirking down at the girl in his grip. His kissed his ring, opening his hand to invite her in. His ring radiated a purple glow.

 

..

 

But Marinette couldn’t stop starring into his now purple eyes, the light reflected off her pale skin. She glanced at his open hand. It was Chats hand? No, it was Adrien’s. She wished Chat would come soon. But… Adrien. Offering his hand like this... Her hand twitched at her side.

 _“Adrien_ , _”_ she felt her voice crack, placing both hands on his chest, “ _please come out of this_ ,” she begged.  

He looked at her, astonished. “I’m not Adrien.” He frowned. He closed his offered hand in a fist, griping her tighter around her waist. The motion earned a squeal from the girl.

Suddenly a hard object bashed against his head and made him loose grip, causing her to quickly run away. He grimaced and turned around at the motion.

Rena Rouge stood there, flute hanging from her wrist. “Listen to her, Adrien.”

His fists tightened, “ _I told you_ ,” he yelled vehemently as he jumped towards Rena, “ _I’m not Adrien!"_  claws forward in a fight against her metal flute.


End file.
